playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY!Dipper Pines
RWBY!Dipper Pines is a Alternate Universe variant of Dipper pines from the Disney XD TV Show Gravity falls. and appears as a DLC character for Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Ruby Rose (RWBY) he is the brother of Mabel pines, and is the leader of Team DFWM (Difference) he wields the Mystery Crescent Appearance Dipper's outfit was based off of his original outfit from the show however, his vest is now a vest/trench-coat hybrid and instead of the red t-shirt he has in the show it is a Old gold colored t-shirt he also wears a Amulet that looks like the witcher amulet but with a red eye on the forehead of the Fenir, he also sports a Forest green color for his eyes rendering his eye color extremely rare, much like Ruby's silver eyes, however this power has not been exploited yet Dipper also sports his signature Hat however the flap is slightly torn at the end but still sports the pine tree symbol on the white front, Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Ruby Rose Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay * Neutral - '''Slash * '''Side - '''Dashing Slice * '''Up - '''Upwards Slash * '''Down - '''Swap places with Opponent infront of him * '''Neutral(Air) - Spinslash * Side(Air) - 'Air Dashing Slice * '''Up(Air) - '''Air Upwards Slash * '''Down(Air) - '''Midair Swap * '''Neutral - '''Magic Fire(chargable) * '''Side - '''Gravity Shot * '''Up - '''Dragons Tornado (Up) * '''Down - '''Dragons Tornado (Down) * '''Neutral(Air) - '''Air Magic Fire * '''Side(Air) - '''Air Gravity Shot * '''Up(Air) - '''Air Dragons Tornado (Up) * '''Down(Air) - '''Air Dragons Tornado (Down) * '''Neutral - '''Mystery Mine * '''Side - '''Flaming Dash * '''Up - '''Dimention Teleport * '''Down - '''Quickstep * '''Neutral(Air) - '''Air Mystery Mine * '''Side(Air) - '''Air Flaming Dash * '''Up(Air) - '''Air Dimention Teleport * '''Down(Air) - '''Air Quickstep Throws *'Left/Right - 'Flinging Slice *'Up - 'Dragon's Ascent *'Down - 'Scythe Slam Supers *'Bill/Dipper State(Level 1) - Allows Bill half control increasing power to all link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png and Moves. *'Bipper State'(Level 2) - Allows Bill Full control hence making all moves instant KO. *'WEIRDMAGEDDON!'(Level 3) - activates WEIRDMAGEDDON which in turn KO's anyone hit with the meteors that come falling from the rift in the sky. Quotes from Playstation All Stars *'When Selected' **''"Here we go!"'' **''"Let's Get this party on the Road!"'' **''"Let's have some fun, shall we?"'' *'Pre-Match' **''"Bring it on!"'' **''"Are you ready to take on me?!"'' *'Item Pick-Up' **''"Nice!"'' **''"This is definitely going in my Inventory!"'' **''"I've always wanted something like this!"'' **''"Whoops i dropped this!"'' **''"Mine! You can't have it!"'' **''"Hope this thing works!"'' **''"I am on a Roll today!"'' **''"Oh Hey! Another one! Nice!"'' **''"You want it? Come and get it!"'' **''"I have no idea what this does, But i'll use it anyway!"'' *'When Using Supers' **''"We are One Punk!"'' **''"A DREAM DEMON COMING YOUR WAY!"'' **''"WEIRDMAGEDDON!!!!"'' *'Successful KO' **''"Whew...that was Close"'' **''"best be careful next time"'' **''"I COULD GET USED TO THIS PINE TREE"'' **''"YOU WANT MORE PUNK? COME AND GET SOME!"'' **''"Another one down!"'' **''"HAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"'' **''"GOODBYE FOREVER!"'' **''"ANOTHER DOSE OF WEIRDMAGEDDON COMING RIGHT UP!"'' **''"Back off!"'' **''"Huh? What's wrong? Raging already?"'' **''"Geez you like pain don't you?"'' **''"This is for my friends!"'' **''"KILLING YOU JUST MAKES MY DAY!"'' **''"*Yawwwn* COME BACK WHEN YOUR STRONGER"'' **''"You're OUT!"'' **''"OH HA HA HA, VERY FUNNY KID JUST DIE ALREADY"'' **''"UGH WHATEVER I'M BORED AGAIN"'' **''"WHOOPS TOO MUCH?"'' **''"how much punishment can you take?!"'' **"Stay down already!" *'Respawn' **''"Whoa, take it easy why don't ya!"'' **''"Ow, Ow, and more Ow."'' **''"Alright! Wanna play Rough? We'll play rough!"'' **''"OW THAT HURT PREPARE TO DIE!"'' **''"OKAY THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR NICE DEMON!"'' **''"I was just WARMING UP"'' **''"Oof okay that hurt."'' **''"WHOA! OKAY YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SOON YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"'' **''"I'M A GOD! I CAN'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"'' **''"I'm Back and i'm still aching for a fight!"'' **''"and here i thought we would be friends"'' **''"WILL YOU STOP KILLING ME ALREADY?!"'' **''"Do you like sandwiches? because i'm gonna give you a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"'' **''"Let's don't get all rough-housy, shall we?"'' **''"UGH FINE, LETS PLAY BY MY RULES NOW!!!"'' **''"I was TRYING to be nice, but now you made me mad!"'' **''"ALL OF MY MAGIC IS WITH ME! TIME TO DIE KID!"'' **''"I think it's time for a Little SEMBLANCE TIME!"'' **''"NEVER TURNED ANYONE TO GOLD YET, BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO!"'' Costumes Mystery Solver Turned Hunter **The way he looks throughout RWBY Falls 4. **Unlock Event: Default Bipper Outfit **A minor outfit he wears during the episode, Sock Opera. **Unlock Event: Reach Rank 10 with Dipper. Original Oufit **The outfit he wears Throughout Gravity falls and RWBY Falls 1-3. **Unlock Event: Purchase from Playstation Store. Lamby Outfit **An outfit he wears during near the end of the episode, The Inconvenienceing. **Unlock Event: Purchase from Playstation Store. Unlocks Icons TBA Backgrounds TBA Minions Mabel Pines(Minion) Gallery Dippers Witcher amulet.png RWBY Volume 4 design.png Dipper Pines